


Baked Goods

by ktbob



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbob/pseuds/ktbob
Summary: This fic was written for traciamc, who won it in a fundraiser contest lo, these many years ago. It was based on the following prompt:Reid is a photographer, Luke a male model. They get drunk or stoned together.So, it's definitely an AU, and there is drug use in it (only illegal in some states, though...)





	1. Chapter One

Reid checked his watch for the bazillionth time that morning. Then he checked his phone for messages.

Nothing.

Swearing under his breath, he dropped down onto the couch and glared at the door. Five more minutes. He'd give him five more minutes before...

The door swung open, hitting the wall with a dull thud. "Sorry," the breathless young man said as he rushed inside. He dropped his bag on the floor and stuck out his hand.

Reid stood slowly, eyes fixed on the outstretched hand. "You should be," he said.

The other man finally dropped his hand, apparently realizing that Reid wasn't going to shake anyway. "I'm sure the wall is fine, but if not, I'll pay any damages." He closed the door, eyeing the wall behind it carefully before turning back around.

"I don't give a crap about the wall," Reid said, waving one hand. "It's a rented studio. I'm saying you should be sorry about being twenty-two minutes late."

"Shit, really?" He glanced at his wrist, realized he wasn't wearing a watch, and shrugged. "I'm horrible about stuff like that. My bad."

Reid stared at him, his brow furrowed. "Did you seriously just say 'my bad' to me?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Just - get over there and take your shirt off."

"Whatever."

Reid absolutely did not watch as the guy stripped off his dark gray t-shirt, muscles rippling.

Okay, not very much.

Blowing out an irritated breath, Reid reached for his bag. He did not have time for this kind of shit. He was a very busy man, with a very full schedule.

"I'm Luke, by the way."

Reid tossed him a distracted nod, rummaging around in the depths of the bag for his filter. "Yes, I know. I read the appointment on my calendar. Handy thing, reading. You should try it sometime."

Luke crossed his arms over the broad expanse of his chest. "I was just being polite. You should try it sometime."

"Why?" Reid finally located the filter and held it up, closing one eye as he inspected it. "It's a waste of time. Which we don't have, because someone was late."

"God, you're relentless." Luke shook his head, blond hair flopping down into his eyes. Which Reid totally didn't want to brush out of the way with his fingers.

Okay, but only because it was important for the job.

"So, I've introduced myself. I kind of like to know who I'm working with," Luke prompted, leaning forward.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Since apparently reading is beyond your pay grade." Luke started to protest, but Reid just held up a hand and waited for him to stop. "I'm Reid, you're Luke. I'm a world famous photographer, you're one step up from still life with fruit. And if we don't get these shots done in the next forty five minutes, the very generous ad company that hired both of us will be most displeased. So screw the pleasantries and let's get to work, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Luke snapped a truly ridiculous approximation of a salute and walked over to the backdrop. "So tell me about this shoot. What are we going for?"

Reid flapped a hand at him, not even bothering to look up from his camera. "Hot guy, new mens' line for Fashion LTD. They're branching out into sportswear. The clothes are in the box next to the window."

"Huh. You'd think Aunt Lisa would have said something," Luke mumbled, rummaging through the box of clothes.

"Aunt --" Reid looked up sharply. He rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

Luke stopped digging through the box and glared at Reid. “I got the job because I’m the best at what I do. Clearly we’re not dealing with nepotism here or I would have known who the client was already. So get over yourself and your attitude and let’s take some fucking photos.”

Dammit. Reid narrowed his eyes, wishing he wasn’t quite so turned on by that little speech.

“Reid?”

He shook his head, forcing the little spark of attraction away. No time for that. “Tank top first,” Reid said. He pointed to the white backdrop in front of him. “Let’s get this party started.”

*

“This isn’t working.”

Reid huffed out a little breath. “How would you know? You’re not the one holding the camera.”

“No, but I can tell when a photographer isn’t getting what he wants,” Luke shot back. “You, my friend, should never play poker. At least not for money.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent poker player.”

Luke snorted. “You have got to be kidding me. With that face?”

Reid planted one hand on his hip, the other still clutching the camera. “There is nothing wrong with my face.”

“No, there’s not.” Luke swallowed, wishing he didn’t find the arrogant, snarky photographer quite so attractive. Forcing a note of teasing back into his voice, he said, “So, okay. You go right ahead and keep believing you’ve got a poker face. In the meantime, I’m going to guess that you’re not happy with the shots so far. And it’s not because of my modeling.”

“No lack of ego there.”

Luke shrugged. “I’m good at what I do. I’d think you would respect that.”

Reid raised one eyebrow, but didn’t contradict him.

“Anyway. You haven’t bitched once about my ability to follow directions, so I take that as a sign that my skill isn’t the problem.”

“Maybe I’m being polite.”

Luke laughed.

“Okay, unlikely, I know.” Reid waved a hand. “Do go on with your analysis.”

“It’s the background. Too generic. You want these pictures to stand out, make an impact. Clothes in front of a white background is going to look too catalogue-y.”

“Is that even a word?”

Luke ignored him. “I think you want something more interesting, more visually strong. Not that I’m not easy on the eye, but…”

Reid rolled his eyes. “Again with the modesty. I’m impressed.”

“Shut up.” Luke was a little surprised at how easily he’d fallen into this snarky back-and-forth with the photographer. Usually he was more politely professional. But there was something about the man that brought out his mischievous side. “I have a suggestion.”

“Do tell.”

“My family owns some property outside of town. There’s a pond, some forest, a barn. Lots of options for interesting backgrounds.”

Reid lowered the camera to his side. “How far outside town are you talking?”

“A short drive. You don’t have anything else scheduled for the rest of the day, do you?”

“I—no. I don’t.”

“Then come on.” Luke stripped off the tank top he’d been wearing and grabbed his t-shirt. He caught a flicker of—something—in Reid’s eyes and wondered if there was more there than just a professional interest. Not that he’d ever act on it. “Get your stuff together and let’s go. Don’t want to waste the best of the sunlight.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Reid nodded and began to pack up his equipment. “You’d better be right about this,” he warned Luke. “Otherwise I’m charging you time and a half.”

“Fair enough.” Luke shouldered his duffel, then picked up Reid’s bag as well. “Come on, I’ll drive.”

Reid shook his head, but followed him out the door.

*

He hated to admit it, but the pretty boy was right.

This was a much better location for the shots than the studio had been.

Sunlight streamed through the trees, casting a golden glow on Luke’s skin. He was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else, his broad chest looking even more sun-kissed and touchable than it had in the studio. He wasn’t like most of the male models Reid worked with, all waxed and smooth as a baby’s butt. No, Luke had actual chest hair, spread across his pecs, with a treasure trail leading from his navel down under the waistband of the shorts he was modeling. For a minute, Reid let his mind wander down that same path.

No. Bad idea. Despite working with some of the best looking men in the world, he’d only ever slept with one male model, and that had ended up being a disaster. Vapid, boring, not much more than an attractive face and tight ass. He had his standards.

Then again, Luke appeared to actually have a brain in that pretty head of his. And when it came to attitude, he certainly gave as good as he got.

Reid mentally slapped his hand, forcing his thoughts away from other speculation on what else Luke might be good at giving and/or receiving.

“Ready for a break?”

He shook off the distraction and brought his attention back to the task at hand. “Do you have a change of clothes available? Or a towel?”

Luke squinted at him. “Back at the house, yeah. Why?”

“I think for this last shot, you need to get wet.”

*

Click.

Click.

Click.

The camera whirred as Reid took shot after shot, moving around on shore to capture every angle. Luke stepped back, the water dampening the bottom of his shorts, making the fabric cling to his thighs.

“No.” Reid put the camera down. Even from a short distance, Luke could see the frustration on his face. “I need more.”

Luke swallowed, wishing his brain wasn’t going that direction. Because even after knowing the man all of a couple of hours, “Reid” and “more” were a tempting—and dangerous—combination.

"All in. I want you totally wet.”

“You got it.” Luke took a breath and leaned back, falling into the pond with a splash. He stood up, sweeping his dripping hair back.

“Yes. God, yes. Do that again.” Reid leaned forward, dropping to one knee, as the camera flashed and whirred through a string of shots. “More.”

Luke ducked under the surface of the pond again and stood, water streaming down his chest in little rivulets. The shorts were soaked, clinging to him in a way that had to be bordering on obscene. Especially if Reid kept leaning in like that, all his attention focused on Luke, watching him so intently through the viewfinder of his camera.

In fact, it would probably be a good idea to put a stop to this photo shoot before he really embarrassed himself.

“Did you get the shot?” His voice cracked a little, and he cleared his throat. “I hate to admit it, but I’m getting a little cold.”

A damn lie. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hot.

Reid sighed and put the camera down. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said. Casting a glance overhead, he added, “We’re almost out of usable sunlight, anyway.”

Luke sighed with relief. If only he could get a towel around his assets before Reid noticed his…interest, life would be good.

Reid had started packing up his equipment, attention focused away from Luke finally. Luke turned and gestured at the path to the house. “I’m going to head up to the house, dry off, if that’s okay with you.”

Reid grunted, clearly busy.

“Great.” Luke rolled his eyes. “Come on up to the house when you’re done.” Then he clambered out of the pond and headed down the path as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More model/photographer AU shenanigans!

"Nice place you got here.” Reid poked his head in the doorway and looked around. “Homey.”

“Thanks.” Luke tilted a water bottle at him in acknowledgement. “Wish I could take credit for it, but this is all Grandma Emma’s magic touch. Come on in.”

Reid walked in, his camera bag bumping on the doorframe gently as he entered. Luke had changed into a white t-shirt and gray sweats, a soft and comfortable contrast to the sleek effect of his last photos. His hair was still wet, slicked back from his forehead in a way that was far more attractive than it should be by rights.

“Water?” Luke gestured at the fridge. “We’ve got soda and beer, too, if you’re interested.”

“A beer would be nice,” Reid said, putting his bag down in the corner. He’d never been one to drink on the job, but now that the shoot was over, he was on his own time. Luke nodded at the big wooden farm table in the center of the room, so Reid sat, sighing as he got off his feet for the first time in hours.

Luke brought him a beer, the dark glass slick with condensation. Reid tipped the bottle at him in thanks, then took a long swallow, the cool liquid a welcome respite from the heat. He caught a glimpse of Luke out of the corner of his eye, noted the expression on his face, and filed it away for future reference.

Interesting.

“So, are you, uh, hungry?” Luke clapped his hands together and turned back to the counter, scanning the bowls of fruit and vegetables. He opened the fridge and peeked inside. “Grandma has some lasagna left over from last night, and there’s a fresh salad. Plus fresh baked bread, if you’re interested…”

Reid looked at him, brow furrowed. “Are you kidding? Am I interested? There’s food involved. Homemade food. Of course I’m interested.”

Luke grinned over his shoulder at Reid. “A man with a healthy appetite, huh? Grandma would approve.” He started hauling covered dishes out of the fridge, turning on the stove, pulling plates and silverware out of cupboards and drawers, keeping up a running commentary as he did.

Reid sat back, drank his beer, and watched with frank amusement as the young man babbled his way through dinner prep.

He wasn't stupid. There had been a spark of ... something, back there at the pond, something that had sent Luke scampering back to the house with the flimsiest of excuses. It was fairly clear that if Reid was the sort to make a move on his models, it wouldn't be unwelcome.

Unfortunately, he wasn't that type of guy. Damn his moral compass.

"Dinner!" Luke pulled the re-heated lasagna out of the oven and placed it on the big wooden table with a flourish, somehow managing to still look attractive despite the oversized kitchen mitts on his hands. He opened the fridge and hauled out a big bowl of salad and a couple of bottles of dressing. Reid, giving in to the inevitable, grabbed the crusty loaf of bread and added it to the tableaux of food rapidly filling the table. Once dishes and silverware were added, they both sat and looked at each other for a minute.

In the awkward silence, Luke said brightly, "Well, dig in!"

Reid, never one to pass up a good meal, dished up a little of everything. Well, a lot of everything. Taking photos all afternoon worked up a big appetite.

After the first bite, Reid set his fork down and closed his eyes. "Oh, my God," he mumbled around the lasagna.

"Good?"

Reid opened one eye to Luke's smirk. "Amazing."

"Yup," Luke said, with a strong note of pride in his voice, like he was the one who'd cooked it or something instead of just heating it up. Not that it wasn't heated perfectly. "Grandma Emma is a master in the kitchen."

"You're not kidding." Reid stuffed half a slice of bread in his mouth, then scooped up more lasagna. "This is fantastic."

"Wine?" Luke asked, brandishing a bottle with a label that Reid suspected was in another language and probably worth as much as the new photo editing software program he'd just bought.

"Sure," he said, aware that he was in danger of letting his guard down with the addition of another drink, but not worried enough to pass up a chance at trying a truly expensive wine.

Luke smiled and poured him a glass, then put the bottle away.

"Aren't you having any?" Reid narrowed his eyes, wondering what Luke's game was in all of this. He hadn't had a beer earlier, either.

To his surprise, Luke blushed a little, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I, uh, don't drink."

Reid raised one eyebrow and waited.

"Truth is, I've had a kidney transplant, and alcohol kind of... contributed to it, so, I just don't drink anymore." He coughed and looked away, pretending a serious interest in the fruit basket on the counter by the back door.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

Luke shrugged. "Why would you?"

"I'm fine without a drink," Reid said, looking around for a place to put his wineglass. "I can have water."

"Don't be ridiculous," Luke protested, holding out a hand. "I wouldn't have offered it to you unless I was okay with it. Please, drink. Enjoy. Besides, I'm the world's best designated driver tonight, right?"

Reid eyed him suspiciously. "If you're sure." At the answering nod, he took a sip. Both eyebrows raised. "Oh, my God. That's amazing." He paused. "Sorry."

Luke laughed. "Don't be. Glad you like it. My grandmother brought it back from her last trip to Europe."

"World traveler and fantastic cook? Is she single?"

"Which one?"

"Which what?" Reid stopped eating for a minute to stare at Luke.

He waved a hand. "Which grandmother? The one who cooks, yes, she's single. The world traveler just got remarried."

"Oh, you have two." Reid rolled his eyes. "Not that that's unusual or anything."

"In Oakdale? Actually, it is. I should by rights have four or five of them hanging around."

Reid took another bite. "Okay, whatever."

Luke laughed and leaned back in his chair. “You’re a funny guy.”

Reid rolled his eyes. “A real laugh riot. You’ve got me pegged, Mr. Snyder.”

Luke glanced down, then looked up at Reid with a tiny smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. “As if.”

“That’s it. You have to knock that off.”

“Knock what off?” Luke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“The teen talk. ‘As if.’ ‘My bad.’ One, it’s outdated. Two, it’s making me feel ancient.”

“Are you kidding me? Ancient? You’re not even close to old.”

Reid gestured with his fork. “Gee, thanks, jailbait.”

Luke bit his lip but said nothing.

Reid waited, then sighed and put down his fork. “What?”

“How old are you, anyway? I’m just … curious.”

Yeah, sure. “Early thirties. And that’s as specific as I’m going to get.”

Luke nodded, a considering expression on his face. “So, less than a decade. Good to know.”

“What do you… oh.” Reid tilted his head. “No. No way.”

“26. I know, ancient for a model, but I’ve been blessed with young genes.” Luke smiled. “So, dessert?”

Slightly off-kilter due to the abrupt change in topic, Reid didn’t reply right away.

Luke picked up a plate and took off its wrapping of aluminum foil. “Mmm, brownies. Want one?”

Reid nodded eagerly. If they were on the same par as the rest of the meal, he knew he could expect chocolate nirvana.

Luke held out the plate, and Reid picked out the largest brownie, stuffing it in his mouth.

He chewed and swallowed, distracted by the fact that Luke just sat there looking at him, watching him eat. It wasn’t until the aftertaste hit that he realized something was off.

Luke tilted his head quizzically. “Something wrong?” He took a big bite of his brownie before Reid could warn him.

“Uh, Luke,” he started, watching helplessly while Luke took another bite.

“What?” He mumbled around a mouthful of brownie. “Didn’t like it?”

Reid shook his head. Too late now. “No, it was fine. Or at least it will be in a few minutes."

Luke swallowed. “What do you mean?”

“Are you sure your grandma baked these?”

“I don’t know.” Luke shrugged. “Could have been my mom.”

Reid snorted out a laugh. “Really?”

“Or maybe my sister Faith.” He eyed the brownie critically. “Probably Faith. She’s big into the organic thing, which could explain the interesting taste.”

“Oh, definitely,” Reid murmured. “Totally organic.”

Luke ate his last bite and offered the plate to Reid again. “I agree, it’s a little odd, but not bad. Want another?”

“I don’t think so. One’s definitely enough, especially after I’ve been drinking.”

Luke stared at Reid in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“These are happy brownies, Luke.” At his continuing cluelessness, Reid huffed a sigh. “They’re pot brownies. You just got both of us high.”

Luke scooted back in his chair so fast he almost tipped it over. “No. No way. You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Sorry.”

“My kid sister made pot brownies? In our grandma’s kitchen?”

“Apparently so.”

Luke shoved his hands into his hair and tugged. “This can’t be happening.”

Reid leaned back and smirked. Luke looked good that way, his blond hair tousled. “Well, it is, and there’s not much we can do about it except sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“Are you sure it’s not just organic wheat or something?” Luke’s eyes pleaded for another explanation.

“Are you that naïve?” Reid rolled his eyes. “Of course you are. We’re in Oakdale.”

Luke glared at him. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Of course you don’t.” Reid shrugged. “Not yet. Trust me, you’ll know when it kicks in.”

“Really.” Luke leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, which did interesting things to his arm muscles. Not that Reid was paying attention to that. “And how do you know this?”

“Please. I went to college.”

Luke looked away.

“Anyway, even though we aren’t feeling it yet, we will, so we’re stuck here for the duration. Are you expecting anyone else to show here tonight?”

“I don’t think so. Grandma Emma is out of town visiting Meg, and my Dad is at his house tonight.”

Reid nodded. “Good. Unless of course you want your family to see you stoned.”

“Hell, no.” Luke shuddered.

“Okay, then. We’ll just ride it out here until the high passes.”

“God, I’m so sorry.”

Reid stared at him. “What for? It’s not like you deliberately set out to get me stoned tonight. Unless…”

“What?”

“You baked those pot brownies, didn’t you?”

Luke’s mouth dropped open. “I did no such thing!”

Reid smirked at him. “Yeah, I know. Just felt like pulling your chain a little."

Luke opened his mouth to fire back, then sucked in a breath, eyes widening. “Oh, my God.”

“You okay?” Reid suspected he knew what was happening to Luke. He could already feel the high starting to hit, a pleasant buzz spreading through his limbs.

“I – ” Luke swallowed. “I feel funny.”

Reid finally took pity on the younger man. “First time, isn’t it?”

Luke nodded, an edge of panic creeping into his expression.

“C’mere.” Reid stood, congratulating himself on managing that feat without falling down. He held out a hand and waggled his fingers. Waggled. Heh. Funny word. “Let’s get you situated before you hurt yourself.”

Luke took his hand, sliding their palms together and intertwining their fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And hey, maybe it was, because Reid certainly wasn’t going to complain. The two of them stumbled over to the couch and dropped down, Luke landing almost in Reid’s lap.

Reid wasn’t going to complain about that either.

Fact was, Luke felt pretty damn good pressed up against him like that, head tipping down onto Reid’s shoulder, soft breaths puffing against Reid’s neck.

His skin felt sensitized, every touch, every breath reverberating through his body. There was something dangerous about this situation, but damned if he could remember what it was.

“I can feel your heartbeat.” Luke placed a hand on Reid’s chest. “Thump-thump. Thump-thump.” He stroked gently, both of them gasping when his thumb found Reid’s nipple.

“Luke.” Reid gritted his teeth, all the blood rushing to his groin. He was almost painfully hard. “You’d better stop.”

“Really?” Luke pouted up at him, brown eyes welling. “Do I have to? You feel so good.”

Reid sucked in a breath, feeling his head spin, and not just from the effects of the brownie. “You’re not yourself, Luke. It’s the brownie talking.”

Luke giggled against Reid’s collarbone, thumb still stroking over Reid’s now painfully-tight nipple. “Talking brownies. That would be hil – hilar – funny.”

Reid thought about mocking Luke, but that would take too much effort, and besides, he was sort of right. Talking brownies would be funny.

Still, he couldn’t let Luke do something he’d regret once the high was over.

“I wouldn’t,” Luke declared, confusing Reid until he realized that he’d said that last bit out loud. “I won’t regret any of this.”

“Any of what,” Reid wondered, out loud again, then stopped wondering when Luke gripped the back of his head and dove in for a kiss.

Reid gasped, startled at the suddenness of the kiss, and Luke took advantage of his open mouth to stroke inside with his tongue. He tasted like chocolate and herb and something Reid suspected was uniquely Luke. Groaning, he gave in to the inevitable and kissed Luke back, tracing Luke’s lips and teeth with his own tongue, chasing that amazing flavor back into Luke’s mouth.

Luke whimpered against Reid’s mouth, his fingers tightening in Reid’s hair as they kissed. Their noses bumped, their teeth clashed, and eventually they had to come up for air, but until that moment? Reid was pretty sure it was the most awesome kiss ever.

Luke seemed to agree, what with his pupils blown wide and his gasping breath and his hard cock. And hey, when had Reid started stroking Luke through his pants?

Reid shook his head. Time was all relative, anyway, and Luke didn’t seem to mind, given the way his hips were jerking up over and over and little whimpers kept escaping his lips.

After a while, though, touching Luke through his pants and underwear seemed like two layers of clothing too many, so Reid slid his hand under the waistband of Luke’s sweatpants.

Oh, hey! No underwear. That was handy.

Luke snorted a laugh, and Reid resolved to stop saying things out loud like that. But then Luke went to work on Reid’s pants as well, unbuttoning and unzipping pretty quickly for all his motor control was out the window by this time. He sat back, grinning at Reid like he deserved a prize or something, and Reid figured that maybe he did, so he wrapped his hand around Luke’s dick and stroked all the way up.

“Oh, my God,” Luke breathed, hips lifting off the couch, head thrown back. “Do that again.”

Reid did, a couple of times, testing the weight and size and texture of Luke’s cock, until he decided that he wanted more. So he slipped both hands around to the back of Luke’s sweats, cupping that sweet ass, then shoving the offending garment down to Luke’s ankles in three smooth moves. Maybe four. Because really, no one was counting.

Luke reached down and pulled the sweats the rest of the way off, tossing them across the room, or maybe onto the coffee table, who cared, they were gone, right? Grinning at Reid, he stripped his shirt off as well, only clocking Reid in the jaw with his elbow once, but Reid didn’t mind, because it got him a murmured apology and another one of those amazing kisses.

Yeah, that totally worked for Reid.

*

Somewhere, in the deep recesses of Luke’s mind, he knew there was something wrong with what they were doing.

Damned if he could figure out what, though.

Because Reid was so pretty. So, so pretty. He’d thought that from the first moment he’d walked into the studio what seemed like a hundred years ago, and he still thought so now. There was just one thing that didn’t work for him.

He pulled back from the kiss with a glare. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he complained.

Reid looked down, puzzled. “Why am I still dressed?” He looked at Luke. “And you’re naked.” With a grin, he reached out, but Luke dodged him. This was very important.

“You need to get naked, too,” Luke informed him earnestly, attempting to unbutton Reid’s shirt but giving it up as a bad job when the buttonholes proved too small. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the edges of the button-down shirt and pulled.

“Oh, wow.” Reid stared at the buttons flying across the living room. “You’re strong.”

Luke didn’t feel strong. Not like he could leap tall buildings, dodge bullets, bench press a Chevy. Mostly he felt like he could lie on the couch and press the buttons on the remote. But he didn’t want to do any of those things. What he really wanted to do was touch that gorgeous, smooth skin on display in front of him. So he did.

“You feel good,” he murmured, watching his hands smooth paths down Reid’s chest to his abs. “You look good, too.” And really, why was a photographer sporting a body that impressive? He was supposed to be the model-type here.

But he couldn’t complain, could he, with all that muscle there for the touching?

So he touched. He could feel the heat of Reid’s skin soaking into his fingertips, sense the blood coursing through Reid’s veins. He stroked Reid’s stomach, just because he could, and watched in fascination as Reid’s ab muscles quivered. It reminded him of the wake left by a boat on the water.

A set of fingers snapping startled him out of his contemplation. “Hey, Snyder, you still there?”

Luke nodded, licking his suddenly dry lips. “Pants,” he said hoarsely.

Reid stared at him. “Huh?”

“Take off your pants.” Luke gestured at Reid’s jeans. He could already tell he was in no shape to tackle the black denim. But he couldn’t wait to tackle what was inside.

Reid nodded his agreement, shimmying out of his pants in record time. Or at least Luke assumed it was record time. With the way time kept moving in fits and starts it was hard to tell.

And then finally, finally, they were both naked, on the couch, staring at each other. Luke licked his lips again. With a sigh, he leaned forward, grabbed Reid’s shoulders, and gently tackled him down onto the couch cushions.

With a grunt, Reid hit the couch. “What are you doing – oh.” He shimmied a little so Luke could slide down between his legs. And then their bodies aligned, Luke’s hard-on next to Reid’s, and both of them groaned.

Luke couldn’t wait any longer, so he shoved one hand in Reid’s hair, stroked the other one down Reid’s side until he reached his waist, and wriggled it between them to take both cocks in hand. It felt better than anything, ever. In his whole life.

Apparently, Reid agreed, with the way he arched up off the couch and groaned into Luke’s mouth, and oh hey, they were kissing again! Luke approved. He liked kissing. He especially liked kissing Reid.

He liked touching Reid even more, though. He slid his hand up, stroking both cocks at once, and the combination of Reid’s heated skin against his own and the firm grip he had on both dicks made his eyes roll back in his head. He thumbed over both their slits, gathering the clear liquid that waited there, and used it to slick them up on the downstroke.

Luke’s eyes flew open as fingers tangled with his, wrapping around their heated lengths. Reid broke away from the kiss long enough to murmur, “can’t let you have all the fun,” before licking his way into Luke’s mouth again as they stroked together.

And then it was just a blur of hands and mouths and bodies, moving together, of gathering tension and sweet, sweet release. Luke cried out as he came, a hot, pulsing tide over their joined hands, his movements stuttering while Reid shuddered beneath him.

Long moments passed as they panted together, until Reid squirmed a little bit, dragging their hands out from between their overheated bodies. With a grin, he lifted them to his mouth and licked.

Groaning, Luke leaned down and licked as well, until the two of them had cleaned up the evidence of their encounter. Then he sighed and leaned his forehead on Reid’s shoulder. “Tired,” he mumbled.

“Then sleep,” Reid said, his voice a rumble through Luke’s chest. A warm, fuzzy weight landed over Luke’s shoulders, something he dimly identified as the blanket from the back of the couch. He had just enough time to get all glowy over Reid’s thoughtfulness before sleep pulled him under.

*

“Oh, my God.”

Reid cracked one eye open, then wished he hadn’t. The brightness of the overhead light caused an instant headache, joining the dry mouth and aching muscles to complete a trifecta of pain.

This was why he’d avoided marijuana in all its forms since a brief tryout in college.

A strange girl was staring at him, her mouth open.

“Who are you?” He didn’t really care, but it seemed like the thing to say.

“Faith. Who the hell are you?”

Faith. For some reason the name nagged at his memory. Oh, that’s right. “Luke’s sister.”

He shifted, only then registering the fact that there was a solid, warm weight above him. Glancing at his chest, he noted that the man in question was currently still snoring on him. It was an odd sensation, but not unpleasant.

The sullen-looking teen who didn’t match her name at all started to grin. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Mom.”

“Tell ‘mom’ what exactly?” Reid leaned back against the cushions. “That your adult brother might have a sex life? Or that your pot brownies brought the whole thing on?”

Just like that, her smirk turned to horror. “What pot brownies?” Her eyes darted from side to side.

“Oh, give it a rest, babe. It’s not like the chocolate masks the taste that well. And really, you should be more worried about your brother than saving your own hide.”

“What do you mean?” She looked down at Luke, still sleeping peacefully. “What’s wrong with Luke?”

“Oh, just the fact that he unknowingly took illegal drugs after a kidney transplant,” Reid said drily. “That maybe isn’t the best thing to do.”

“Crap,” she muttered. Her worried gaze sought Reid again. “Do you think he’s okay?”

“What am I, a doctor?” He shrugged. “I don’t know. Seems normal to me, but who knows. He’ll probably have to tell his specialist about it, though. Which isn’t going to be fun.”

“Oh, man.” She came around the couch and sat heavily in the chair opposite, leaning her head in one hand. “I feel awful.”

“Yeah, I do, too. Probably for different reasons, though.” Reid fixed her with a stern look, which actually impressed the hell out of him based on the fact that he was prone on the couch with her brother on his chest. And both of them were naked.

Thank God for the blanket.

“Look, whatever your name is, best thing you can do right now is to dump the rest of those brownies down the disposal and figure out some way to make it up to your brother. But later. I think sleeping beauty here is starting to wake up and he’s probably going to want a little privacy.”

True to form, Luke stirred, blinking blearily at his sister. “Faithy?”

She gave him a tight, worried smile. “Uh, sorry, big brother.”

“Sorry for wha—”

Reid pressed an arm over Luke’s shoulders to prevent his horrified scramble to an upright position. “Easy there, tiger. Don’t want to give little sis more of an eyeful than she’s already gotten.”

Luke squeezed his eyes shut and ducked under the blanket, his head back on Reid’s chest. “Oh God oh God oh God…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Reid knew he was being uncharacteristically gentle, but something about Luke seemed to bring it out in him. Or maybe it was the lingering aftereffects of the brownie?

He glanced down at the top of Luke’s head. No, definitely Luke.

Younger sister hitched a thumb at the kitchen. “I’m going to, uh…”

“Get rid of the evidence?”

She blushed. “Yeah. It was a stupid idea. I’m really sorry, Luke.”

Reid waited until she’d disappeared into the other room to lift the edge of the blanket. “Knock, knock.”

Luke peeked out at the room. “Is she gone?”

“Yup.”

“I can’t believe this.” He shook his head, the soft fringe of his blond hair tickling Reid’s chest. “My sister found me naked on my grandmother’s couch after doing … stuff … with a guy I met today! What is wrong with me?”

“Hey.” Reid tipped up Luke’s chin. “Other than the sister part, and maybe grandma’s couch, I don’t see the problem.”

Luke gazed at him earnestly. “Really?”

Reid nodded.

“Okay.” Luke blew out a shaky breath. “That’s…that’s good.”

“I agree.” Reid smacked Luke’s ass through the blanket and said, “Now what’s say we get our clothes, find somewhere more private to get dressed, and figure out what happens next?”

“Good idea.” Luke reached down and grabbed his clothes, handing Reid’s pants to him. Then he shimmied out from under the blanket and stood, wrapping his sweats around his midsection. “My bedroom’s upstairs. We can change there.”

Reid swiped the blanket off the couch and wrapped up in it, shuffling across the room to pick up his shirt. He inspected the buttonless fabric. “Hope you’ve got a shirt in my size.”

Luke winced. “Sorry about that.”

Reid winked. “Don’t be. It was hot.”

“Really?” Luke perked up at that.

“I can still hear you!” Faith shouted from the kitchen. “And can I just say ewwww!”

“Shut up, Faith,” Luke shouted back, then winced.

“Headache?”

Luke nodded.

Reid tipped his head toward the kitchen. “Get dressed, then get your cute ass down here for some water. I think you need it. We probably both do.”

Luke started up the stairs, Reid following. He took the opportunity to check out that ass one more time. Yeah, it was definitely cute.

He didn’t hook up with his models. It was his one ironclad personal rule. But dating one? Maybe that could be something else entirely.


End file.
